User blog:PixelNova/Epic Rap Battles Of Basically Everything - Chuck E Cheese VS Showbiz
Okay, so the battle WAS supposed to come out on the 30th, but my friend sent me the script for the battle that he wrote, and I have to say it is basically just a remastered version of it. Anyways, the battle was written entirely by BurnDemiGaming, nobody told him to do it, he just did. I had the first 3 verses written, and half of the 4th, and then out of nowhere I get a message on Discord saying to check my Google Drive. Low and Behold this was what he sent me. Of course, this entire battle wasn't written by him, I'm throwing in some of my lyrics. So, this battle has two of the most famous animatronic pizza chains, maybe the only animatronic pizza chains, facing off against each other in a rap battle that nobody asked for at all. Except that one person who voted for it on the previous battles poll. So, let's get right into the battle! Also, it wouldn't let me upload the you decide card so that's why that isn't there. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF BASICALLY EVERYTHING VS BEGIN Chuck E: It's showtime! Eating your fame away like some pizza You were only known in the 90's it's clear that I'll beat ya This Freddy looking fuckboy is going down just like his company Like Rolfe and Earl, I'm playing you like puppetry Mr. Munch on these disses that the big cheese is spitting I spit verbal fire, like a moose's face you'll be melting Call you santa, I'll knock you to the north pole back out from this fight or else I'm gonna whack this mole Billy Bob: Children have loved us for years, they're practilly getting rid of you Now watch, with these baseball bat rhymes, I'm hitting you Think you can beat me? You're loonier than looney bird By the end of this verse, Chuck E is gonna hurt I'm the better rapper, you're out of luck Chuck E And just like your band, your win is Make Believe You're outdated, nobody cares, so I gotta say The only Chuck E people care about now is from Child's Play 90's Chuck E: You're so broke that you sold your entire company to us Now if anything, that's what I call giving up I'll tear you apart, call it Concept Unification Your only spotted in two states, I got the love of a whole nation For "Creative Engineering" you lack the creative part A thousand dollars for a tour, that ain't very smart I've been running this game since 1977 Like my pizza, I'm cooking you in a verbal oven Billy Bob: We were around earlier than you, remember the Wolf Pack 5 What's with your accent, your english is more broken than Bear-A-Dice Lose some weight Chuck, you are looking pretty fat I'll force this rat into retirement, call him Crusty the Cat I've got more realistic movements, don't try to talk shit Saying I'm not smart, that just makes you a hypocrite You can't escape the rhymes that Showbiz is dispensing Atleast we didn't have murder spress inside our buildings RockstarEraCard.jpg|RockstarChuckE Rockstar Chuck E: The Showbiz of 2000 is here for a comeback It's clear that I'll beat you don't step to this rap rat I'm pizza time playing you, Billy Bob, get lost When it comes to rapping I'm the boss Beating me, looks like you're having some Hard Luck Bear You're to lazy for voice acting, you were voiced by your creator Thinking you will beat me, you're high on goofy gas I'm the real rockstar, you were only used on print ads Billy Bob: (Looney Bird in italics) I'm used for much more than that, I was this company's mascot Don't try talking shit, I'm the more realistic robot I refuse to take shit from this mickey looking fat twat Leave the battle, I'll beat you, and that's that We're coming to you live, Chuck E have a seat, sit down And as for your music, I hate that song Call me Rolfe, I'm pulling strings on Chuck E Cheese After battling me, it's clear that you've been beat Modernchucketia.jpg|Modern Chuck E Modern Chuck E: I wonder if in the future I can beat this bootleg in rap Who's saying he spits fire, but all I here is crap I rock from here to the moon, call me a Moonrocker The company doesn't want you, you were replaced by Yogi Bear Your show and your name is less known than Uncle Klunk When your battling me it's clear as day that you're fucked I deliver nation wide, you're a roadstop attraction The make believe band is causing certain destruction Billy Bob: When I said lose wait I didn't mean become a stick figure Look at us side to side, it's clear to see my fame is bigger I'll burn your face, leave you uglier than your original design And like your co-founder, this mouse will be left dying You're cheesy like your pizza, hell, it's in your fucking name The only thing you're good for is playing crappy arcade games Don't mean to be rude but let me take this first hand Your even more disfunctional than wonderland WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *logo gets melted cheese thrown at it* BASICALLY EVERYTHING Hint for the next battle 37384-fire-burning-pexels.1200w.tn.jpg download.jpg|Doggo Yourartoonsucksass.png|Only one of them sucks ass Category:Blog posts